


the hesitation waltz

by fiestybubblebb



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 11:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18179735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiestybubblebb/pseuds/fiestybubblebb
Summary: На них оглядываются с обеих сторон.





	the hesitation waltz

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the hesitation waltz](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17889797) by [Jelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jelly/pseuds/Jelly). 



> Written by Jelly

the hesitation waltz  
1.  
«А в Католисе проводится фестиваль».  
Он это упомянул случайно - или, по крайней мере, Каллум старается,чтобы это выглядело так. Они в Дель Баре, чтобы подписать договор, но сегодня - выходной. Честно говоря, Рэйла чувствует, что он ей очень нужен. Когда она согласилась заняться этой работой с Каллумом год назад, он сказал, что это может быть весело. «Это будет так же, как когда мы впервые начали путешествовать», - сказал он ей. «Просто - ну знаешь - на этот раз мы не будем совместно воспитывать маленького дракона».  
Она тогда рассмеялась, но аргумент был здравым. Если они смогли стать родителями маленького дракона в разгар войны, насколько тяжело быть послами? Это означало, что Каллум мог продолжать изучать магию, и что Рейла все еще могла путешествовать, но, прежде всего, это означало, что приключение не будет закончено, и они смогут продолжать идти до конца света вместе.  
(Не то, чтобы Рейла призналась бы в этом последнем факте вслух, но это и так никому не нужно знать).  
Это был хороший план. Это все еще хороший план. Проблема в том, что все идёт не по плану.  
Нисколечко.  
Все время только договоры, встречи и переговоры, а если не это, то разработка политики и писание писем, чтобы создать больше договоров, встреч и переговоров. Добиваться понимания между упрямыми людьми и столь же упрямыми эльфами больше раздражает, чем приносит пользу, и часто создается впечатление, что они делают пару шагов вперед, только чтобы сделать еще пять назад.  
Это не должно быть так сложно, думает Рейла. Люди и эльфы, конечно, разные, но не настолько разные, чтобы налаживание дружеских отношений между Зедией и Пентархией было таким трудным. Иногда она хотела бы, чтобы они могли просто вернуться к тому времени, когда они были родителями Зима. По крайней мере, в те дни приходилось хлопотать, потому что он был маленьким драконом, а не потому, что он был правителем, который не хотел ворошить старые обиды у обеих сторон, которые должны быть устранены.  
Эта работёнка - то ещё разочарование, и бывают дни, как сегодня, когда она отчаянно нуждается во времени для восстановления сил. Вот почему она здесь, прячется в амбразурах северной башни замка Дель Бара, свесив ноги с парапета, подальше от глаз как осторожных людей, так и осуждающих эльфов. Как Каллум её нашел, для нее загадка, но его присутствие приветствуется везде, где она есть, и она не возражает, как бы сильно она не притворялась.  
«Фестиваль, говоришь?»  
Каллум кивает, небрежно прислоняясь к мерлону слева от нее. Он протягивает ей пирожное, и Рейла благодарно хмыкает и разворачивается в амбразуре, чтобы взять его у него.  
«Празднование годовщины окончания войны», - говорит он ей. «Идея Эза. Но я думаю, что ему просто нужен повод, чтобы закатить вечеринку».  
«Или повод, чтобы налопаться плюшек», - смеется Рейла. "Значит, мы пойдем?"  
«Если не возражаешь».  
Рэйла фыркает в свое пирожное. "Когда это я возражала?"  
«Я просто не хотел предполагать». Улыбка Каллума заразительна - он уже давно не видел своего брата, и она не винит его за возбуждение. Она тоже скучала по Эзрану.

 

2.  
Последний раз они были в Католисе шесть месяцев назад. С тех пор они путешествуют, перепрыгивая из Зедии в Пентархию в качестве представителей как эльфов, так и людей, как пример дружбы, которую они оба пытаются укрепить.  
На них оглядываются с обеих сторон.  
Эльфы настороженно следят за Каллумом, не зная, что думать о человеческом маге, связанного со всеми шестью первоисточниками.  
Люди с недоверием следят за Рейлой, не зная, что думать о вооруженной эльфийке, которой настолько комфортно в присутствии других людей.  
В некотором смысле, она всё понимает. У них ведь целая история, и просить, чтобы все просто забыли об этом - слишком много, хотя она очень хочет, чтобы они это сделали. Хоть один раз, думает она, было бы неплохо войти в комнату, где на неё не будут таращиться, или идти по дороге и не чувствовать, что за ней наблюдают. Интересно, каково было бы войти в человеческий город с Каллумом, и не быть встреченной стражниками, или войти в город Зедии и не слышать насмешки, когда Каллум представляется архимагом?  
Мечты, мечты.

 

3.  
Эзран встречает их у ворот.  
Он приветствует их с улыбкой, с распростертыми руками, чтобы обнять их обоих. Он немного вырос с тех пор, как они видели его в последний раз - Рейла думает, что через пару месяцев он будет таким же высоким, как Каллум, когда они впервые встретились. Быть королем ему идет. У него есть достоинства его отца без его дискриминации (разумеется, эта дискриминация была результатом долгой войны, и у Харроу точно не было такого друга, как она, который мог бы указать ему на его ошибки), и совесть его матери без ее нерешительности.  
Она крепко обнимает его после Каллума, улыбаясь в волосы, щекочущие ее щеку. «Давно не виделись, Эз», - говорит она, отстраняясь.  
Позади него, сморщив лоб под шлемом, нахмурился стражник. Он и так поглядывал на неё недобро, и его рука лежала на рукояти меча как знак предупреждения, но сейчас на его лице появилась уверенность; как будто Рейла сделала что-то оскорбительное, и он ждал повода, чтобы указать на это. «Этикет в этом городе требует, чтобы ты поклонилась и обращалась к королю Эзрану как Ваше Высочество», - сухо говорит он. «Может, это неважно в Зедии, но здесь мы проявляем уважение к нашим лидерам».  
Рядом с ней насупился Каллум, но Эзран поворачивается к стражнику, прежде чем он успел открыть рот.  
«Прошу прощения, - огрызается он. Стражник тут же вздрагивает, но Эзран пристально смотрит на него. «Мы уже говорили об этом. Если Вы не можете быть вежливы с моими друзьями, значит, не можете быть в Королевской Страже».  
«Но - сэр -»  
«Рейла - мой друг, - резко говорит Эзран. «Ей не нужно кланяться, и она может называть меня так, как хочет. Вы будете проявлять к ней уважение, и будете относиться к ней так же, как к моему брату. Всё ясно?»  
«Я -»  
"Всё ясно?"  
Стражник закрывает рот и склоняет голову. «Прошу простить меня, Ваше Высочество», - бормочет он, краснея и кланяясь. «И Вы тоже… Моя Леди».  
Губы Рейлы дергаются. «Не обязательно заходить так далеко», - сухо говорит она, но все равно принимает извинения, зная, что это, наверняка, лучшее, что она получит. Он не первый, кто ведет себя враждебно, и он, конечно же, не последний. Рейла уже привыкла к этому, и она просто не обращает внимания. «Ты взгляни на себя», говорит она Эзрану, слегка потрепав его волосы. "Вы стал такой властный."  
«Я должен, - говорит Эзран с притворным достоинством, - я ведь король». Но затем он смеется и хватает запястье Каллума одной рукой, а ее - другой, и тащит их за собой в город. «Побежали!» - говорит он. «Многое изменилось с тех пор, как вы были здесь».

 

4.  
Действительно, многое изменилось.  
Война не оставляла много времени на праздники, и даже сразу после её окончания жителям Католиса нужно было привыкнуть к тому, что она на самом деле закончилась и можно расслабиться в присутствии эльфийских поселенцев, или устраивать вечеринки на улицах.  
Сегодня в Католисе царит счастье. Люди оглядываются на нее, когда они проходят мимо, но ленточки, свисающие со зданий, и гирлянды на фонарных столбах, кажется, ослабляют их враждебность. Флаги с несимметричными башнями висят по переулкам, торговцы едой и сувенирами облюбовали для себя городскую площадь, и среди болтовни Рейла слышит звуки музыкальной группы, настраивающей свои инструменты в преддверии сегодняшнего вечера. Атмосфера живая, безумная от волнения, связанного с проведением фестиваля, возможно, впервые за десятилетия, а может быть, даже столетия, но Эзран ведет их мимо всего этого к замку.  
Рядом с ней улыбается Каллум, положив руку на корешок своего альбома. «Ух ты, Эз, - говорит он, впечатленный. «Похоже, ты был прав, когда захотел устроить вечеринку. Я не видел город таким счастливым с тех пор - ну, с тех пор как вообще.»  
«Праздник поднимет всем настроение», - говорит Эзран. «Я отправил приглашения в другие города Пентархии, а также за Брешь. Мы не достигнем единства за одну ночь, но я думаю, что его лучше закрепить в праздновании, чем в подписании договоров. Даже если ни один эльф не придет к нам в гости, я думаю, что для них важно знать, что приглашение было».  
«Вы стали мудрее, Ваше Высочество», - дразнит его Рейла. «Следующим, небось, будет брак по договоренности».  
Эзран оглядывается на них обоих через плечо, прежде чем ухмыльнуться и сказать: «Если повезёт, не будет».

 

5.  
Их отношения - это не то, от чего они уклоняются.  
Они никогда не скрывались от них, и никогда не притворялись, что их чувства друг к другу не существуют, но они редко что-нибудь делают насчёт этого. Однажды она поцеловала его под дождем возле гостиницы в Зедии, а он однажды поцеловал ее в пустом коридоре замка Дюрена. В свободное время, он кладет голову ей на колени, пока читает, или она кладет свою ему на плечо, пока он рисует; они сплетают пальцы под столами, и его большой палец выводит кружочки на ее; она спит с ним в одной постели, обняв его, уткнувшись лицом в его спину -  
Но дальше они не заходят.  
В некотором смысле это кажется невозможным - Рейла - эльф, а Каллум - человек, и, возможно, однажды такой союз сможет существовать, но она сомневается, что их отношения когда-нибудь станут чем-то большим, чем секретом. Мир к этому не готов.  
Пока.

 

6.  
«Я никогда не была на фестивале», тихо признается Рейла, когда они устраиваются в комнате, которую Каллум когда-то делил с Эзраном.  
"Даже на эльфийском?"  
Рейла качает головой. «Эльфы не особо любят уличные вечеринки».  
Каллум смеется и дергает ее за пальцы.  
Она обязывает его, осторожно садясь на кровать справа от него. Делить кровать в грязноватом трактире - одно; сидеть на его кровати, в уединении его старой комнаты - другое. Она начинает ерзать, немного нервничать, сильно стесняться. Между ними есть вещи, которые они понимают, но никогда не обсуждали, и они наполняют комнату, как гнетущее молчание, которое заглушает даже лопот толпы внизу.  
Она любит его, и он это знает; он любит ее, и она это знает - но они никогда не говорили друг другу в стольких словах. В тайне это что-то особенное; что-то интимное, что они могут разделить без посторонних глаз своих народов. Вслух, это становится реальной, ощутимой вещью, под постоянным присмотром как эльфов, так и людей. И хотя они оба выступают в качестве послов, Каллум все еще принц, и однажды, думает она, ему придется жениться на ком-то высокого статуса и знатном ради союза.  
Она ни то, ни другое, и они оба это знают.  
Им не нравится об этом думать.  
"Все в порядке?"  
Рейла пожимает плечами. Сейчас у нее в голове много чего, но это всё то, о чем он уже знает. «Я просто ... задумалась», - говорит она через мгновение. «Ничего такого, правда».  
Это вовсе не ничего, и Каллум видит это на ее лице ясно, как день, но ничего не говорит. Вместо этого он поднимает ее и берет обе ее руки в свои. «Тебе нужно научиться танцевать».  
"Пардон?"  
«Ты никогда не была на фестивале, верно?» Он усмехается, кладет ее левую руку ему на плечо и кладет собственную на ее талию. «А танцы там как бы присутствуют».  
"Э-э". Она гримасничает. «Я - эм -»  
«Ты не обязана безупречно танцевать», - говорит он серьезно. «Тебе просто нужно знать шаги. Это просто. Я обещаю."  
Она колеблется, но его улыбка заражает, и ей становится легче. «Конечно», - бормочет она. "Почему бы и нет?"

 

7.  
«Тут четыре удара, и раз, и два, и три и поворот -»  
Рейла спотыкается о ковер на повороте. Она натыкается на него, но Каллум тоже в середине поворота, и ему не удается удержать ее в вертикальном положении. Она тянет его за собой, и они с визгом падают на его кровать, хихикая и тяжело дыша.  
«Как можно быть такой неуклюжей?» - смеется он. «Ты же была убийцей!»  
«А может, это все ты виноват», - говорит она, не подумав. «Может быть, меня от любви с ног валит».  
Она сказала это в шутку, но у нее перехватывает дыхание, когда она понимает, насколько близко их лица. Глаза Каллума честные, с расширенными зрачками, как будто он пытается её запомнить. Они уже знают все, что нужно знать, но есть некая нервозность, когда он убирает волосы ей за уши. «Правда?» - бормочет он.  
Рейла краснеет. «Ты уже знаешь ответ на этот вопрос», - шепчет она.  
Его губы так близко. Она помнит их вкус, но с того дня в Дюрене прошли месяцы; еще дольше с того дня под дождем в Зедии. Интересно, будут ли он таким же сейчас...  
В дверь спальни кто-то стучит, и Рейла поскорее слезает с него, наклонив голову, чтобы скрыть покрасневшее лицо.  
«Принц Каллум», - говорит стражник, когда распахивается дверь. «Э-э - леди Рейла». Он повышает тон, как будто не уверен, что правильно выразился. Он кланяется им обоим. "Уже пора идти."

 

8.  
Это постоянная битва, думает Рейла, бороться со своими чувствами к нему, чем только можно. Люди и так уже смотрят. Было бы еще хуже, если бы они знали.

 

9.  
Когда наступает темнота, Католис окутывает мягкий оранжевый свет уличных ламп и фонарей. Запах уличной еды врезается в нее, как кирпичная стена, когда они с Каллумом и Эзраном покидают замок, и в воздухе парит электричество, словно накопившееся возбуждение жаждет освободиться. Она слышит музыкальную группу и ликование в трех кварталах от городской площади, и, несмотря на недобрые взгляды, в ее костях чувствуется предвкушение.  
На краю площади стоит убежище, окруженное стражниками, для Эзрана и его гостей. Ей сказали, что это ради их безопасности - на фестивале многое может произойти, в конце концов, - но Эзран морщит на это нос, явно предпочитая быть частью толпы, а не королем на пьедестале, наблюдающим за простыми людьми и их празднествами. Он поскорее сбегает и отправляется к прилавку у фонтана, где продаются плюшки.  
«Что думаешь?» - спрашивает Каллум, шагая рядом с ней.  
Рейла останавливается и наблюдает, как люди танцуют в кругах на площади, наблюдает, как дети плутают между телами с карамельными яблоками и бумажными пакетами с кукурузными хлопьями, смотрит, как мужчины и женщины смеются вместе с кухлями эля на скамьях, прижатых к стенам. Есть продавцы, продающие жареную картошку, плюшки и хлебные кольца, покрытые сахаром и корицей; есть продающие флаги, шарфы и безделушки с эмблемой несимметричных башен; есть продающие эль, пунш и сладкий чай. Атмосфера пробуждает в ней легкомысленное, спокойное чувство, и она улыбается Каллуму, осматривая окружение. «Это замечательно», - говорит она, и она именно это и имеет в виду.  
Тут не так душно, как на дворянском балу; или на ужине послов; или на эльфийском празднике. Это уличная вечеринка, которую устроил простой народ для простого народа, и Рейле даже немного хочется, чтобы все вечеринки были такими, потому что здесь как будто все одно целое.  
«Ну, - говорит Каллум. «Если хочешь, чтоб тебе это запомнилось, мы должны потанцевать».  
«Потанцевать? Ты и я? Здесь?"  
Здесь, где люди и так уже смотрят на нее, хоть и отвлекаются на еду, вино и музыку? Здесь, на виду у всего города Католиса? В его комнате было хорошо, думает она, там, где никто не мог видеть, и где они могли просто быть. Здесь она нервничает, и чувствует как множество глаз сверлят её взглядами, а от этого ей уж точно не легче.  
«Да», - говорит Каллум, взяв ее за руку с какой-то решимостью в улыбке. "Особенно здесь."  
Понимание осенило ее. Она никогда не думала об этом раньше - не совсем - но ему это тоже надоело. Надоело скрываться, когда он предпочел бы просто прогуляться по городу рука об руку, чтобы весь мир увидел. Он так же устал от того, что люди смотрят на нее, а эльфы смотрят на него; устал от тех, кто задумчиво следят за их отношениями, хотя это вообще не их дело; устал от тех, кто не понимает, как легко просто быть друзьями.  
Что-то вроде застенчивой улыбки появляется на её губах. «Конечно», - говорит она. "Давай потанцуем."

 

10.

Он втягивает ее в толпу танцоров, кладет ее левую руку ему на плечо, а правую берет в свою левую.  
Она нервно оглядывается вокруг, но Каллум сжимает ее руку. «Не смотри на них», - тихо говорит он. "Смотри на меня. Готова? Раз, два, три, четыре -"  
И они начинают танцевать. С ним все так же легко, как и все остальное, и время от времени она ловит чей-то растерянный взгляд, или кого-то, кто смотрит на ее рога, но ей все равно. Каллум улыбается ей, крутит ее под рукой, прижимает к себе, и на некоторое время кажется, что музыка играет только для них. Она смеется в его объятиях, наслаждается тем, как он держит ее, и ритмом в их ногах, а когда музыка останавливается, он не отпускает её.  
Его глаза сияют, его улыбка до ушей, и люди смотрят, и они знают это, но он не обращает на них внимания. Он утыкается носом в ее нос и ждет; дает ей возможность отступить, возможность сохранить эту тайну, если она не готова. Она не отступает.  
«Ты ... ты уверен?» - бормочет она.  
«Уверен, как никогда в жизни», говорит он ей. «Но только если ты тоже».  
Она отвечает ему поцелуем.

 

11.

На них по-прежнему смотрят. Люди все еще удивляются.  
Сейчас её это не особо заботит. Каллум того стоит.

 

Hesitation waltz: разновидность бостонского вальса (двухшаговый отсчет вперед и назад) около 1880 года, назван в честь «Pause or Hesitation» в музыке.

**Author's Note:**

> Это мой первый перевод. Не судите слишком строго,дальше будет лучше.


End file.
